


just for now

by orphan_account



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29692242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: where Betty leaves but Archie is sad and really wants her to stay.
Relationships: Archie Andrews & Betty Cooper, Archie Andrews/Betty Cooper
Comments: 4
Kudos: 85





	just for now

**Author's Note:**

> the latest episode wrecked me so this is my way of coping. this might be a mess so I’m sorry for that. anyway, enjoy soft barchie.

“I should go,” she says, and he instantly feels a pull to make her stay. He realizes then, that he wishes she would lay in his arms for the whole night. He would be happy just to hold her again, like he did mere seconds ago. Feeling her close to him gave him a sense of relief and calm he hadn’t felt in as many years as he had been away from Riverdale.

Whether it was as just friends, or something more, Betty always anchored him down. 

He had missed that, missed her. And now that he finally had her again, he felt such restraint in letting her go.

“But this... this was really nice,” she finishes softly. His stomach flutters, something he has grown used to just by the sight of her ever since being back in town.

She smiles at him and the world around them fades away. She leans down to kiss him goodbye and a thought passes his mind. 

This is not what friends do.

He kisses her back; blinking twice as he watches her with fresh eyes as she smiles at him and turns around to gather her clothes from around the bed. As she does, he breathes out, an overwhelming feeling washing over him that he has tried to push down for so many years. But as he watches her get dressed, he’s fully content in not pushing any of the feelings he has for her away.

He feels sure more than ever that the timing is right for them this time, and if he asks her to stay right now, maybe she would.

But she’s already dressed, and she smiles and waves at him a final time. As she walks out the door, his eyes follow hers all the while. 

God, he’s so stupid. He should ask her to stay. He just really wants her to stay.

So, he gets up and rushes out of bed. “Betty, wait.” He calls and he catches her right as her hand is on the front doorknob.

He spins around, raising her eyebrows at him. “Stay,” he breathes and she chuckles.

“Archie-“

He sprints down the stairs, fully aware that he’s just in his boxers. “You don’t have to stay the night just... a little while longer, please?” He pleads.

He’s in front of her now; right in front of her and he can tell that she is considering it, as she looks him up and down in a haze.

“Please? I just, I’ve really missed you,” he sighs, and she squints at him for a moment.

“Okay,” she breathes, smiling as she walks around him.

“Okay? Okay.” He responds in disbelief. “I should probably... get dressed,” he points out and she chuckles, “or maybe I... should get undressed,” she sighs, placing her hands on his shoulders.

He freezes; what was going on with him? He was fine with this just an hour or so ago, but now? It felt like he was about to faint whenever she touched him. “That could also work,” he gulps, letting her lead him up the stairs for the second time.

They don’t do anything though. Nothing sexual at least. Betty undresses and they climb into bed. As Archie rests his back against the mattress, Betty rests her head on top of his chest. He places a soft kiss against her hair and breathes her in, almost as of to make sure she’s really there.

And she is.

“I’ve missed you too,” she whispers, looking up at him.

He smiles back, unsure whether to reach down and kiss her. But before he can give it another thought, she is reaching up to capture his lips in a tender kiss. 

Archie reaches his arm around her, resting his palm on her shoulder as he kisses her back. “Thank you for staying,” he whispers against her lips, before kissing her once more. “Didn’t want to go anyway,” Betty giggles against his lips.

He just held her for a while, gazing into her eyes as she looked at him. Just being together felt better than anything he had felt in a long time.

“What?” She finally uttered, Archie detecting a slight blush creeping up on her cheeks as she looked down.

“I’m just really happy you’re here.”


End file.
